Multi-protocol label switching (Multi-Protocol Label Switching, MPLS for short) is a system used for rapid data packet switching and routing, which provides capabilities such as targeting, routing, forwarding and switching for network data traffic. Currently, a multi-protocol label switching transport profile (MPLS Transport Profile, MPLS-TP for short) is mainly applied to a static scenario, and therefore, after an MPLS-TP ring network protection technology emerges, static allocation is adopted for label allocation.
Specifically, when configuring a ring tunnel, a network administrator needs to search for remaining labels on a single device, so as to allocate a corresponding working tunnel label and a protection tunnel label for each off-ring node to serve as ring tunnel labels.
In the MPLS-TP, a working tunnel and a protection tunnel need to be established for each ring separately, and each working tunnel label is unique on the ring.
Ring network forwarding requires a large number of labels, so an existing static label configuration manner has a big workload for configuration. Further, in a static solution, each node on the ring can be applied to a service as long as configuration of the node is completed, which cannot ensure availability of an end-to-end service.